


Be Somebody

by Laylah



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're lying on their backs afterward, staring up at the ceiling, still breathing hard -- Axel can never seem to remember to pay enough attention to know if they need to breathe, when they're not speaking -- when Roxas decides to be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Somebody

They're lying on their backs afterward, staring up at the ceiling, still breathing hard -- Axel can never seem to remember to pay enough attention to know if they need to breathe, when they're not speaking -- when Roxas decides to be difficult.

"What are you in this for, anyway?" he asks.

"This?" Axel says, gesturing lazily to indicate the bed. "You, of course." He props himself up on one elbow, looking for something that's not one of their robes that he can use to wipe the come off his stomach, the oil from between his thighs.

"Not this _room_," Roxas says, in that irritated tone that makes him sound younger. "The Organization."

"Ah, that." Axel can't remember where the t-shirt on the floor came from, which is a pretty good sign that it's not important, so he uses it to wipe up before he turns back and gives Roxas his most charming smile. "You, of course."

Roxas sighs in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Axel."

"Then don't ask silly questions," Axel says, the bed creaking under him as he rolls over and pulls Roxas closer. "When we have achieved our goal," he goes on, parroting the Superior's speechmaking tone, "we will be _complete_ again."

"I know _that_," Roxas says, burrowing into the hollow of Axel's shoulder. "What do you miss, though? I mean...I don't want to feel _cold_ anymore. What about you?"

"Is that why you're my friend, then?" Axel teases, running his hands down Roxas's back, over the hard ridges of shoulderblades and the even little knobs of spine. "Because I'm fiery?"

Roxas snickers. "Because you're _flaming_, you mean?"

Axel smacks his ass, and Roxas retaliates by biting, teeth sharp on either side of the tendon in Axel's neck. Axel tightens his grip, growling, and they struggle for a minute, rolling each other over and squirming. Roxas fights well for a kid his size, all lean muscle tight over his bones, but Axel's still bigger and stronger, and eventually they wind up right where he wants them: with him on his back, and Roxas splayed on top of him.

"What, again?" Roxas says, squirming in Axel's arms the way that means he has no intention of actually getting loose.

"Other way this time?" Axel asks -- which technically speaking it isn't quite, because Roxas is still on top, but whatever. Roxas likes having Axel under him when they fuck, and Axel thinks it's cute, so why not?

"You're such a pervert," Roxas says, but he leans over Axel to reach the oil, tossed aside earlier when he got impatient for the first round.

Axel grins, taking the bottle from Roxas's hand. "Ah, you don't mean that."

Sometimes people in the worlds they visit figure out just how close they are, what they mean by friendship. Axel's never been good at keeping his hands to himself. The people who get it are usually disgusted, usually act like Axel is somehow _taking advantage_ of his friend, which he figures just means they haven't been paying any goddamn attention at all: Roxas likes what they do together. Hell, he usually starts it.

And he wouldn't feel like this, wouldn't open up smooth and soft and hot around Axel's fingers, if he didn't want it. Axel pushes deeper, ignoring the ache in his wrist from the bad angle, because Roxas is squirming and whimpering on top of him, fingers digging into his shoulders, and that's worth a little discomfort. "Like that?"

Roxas nips at his collarbone. "Trying to get me to talk dirty to you?" He rocks his hips a few times, giving Axel a rhythm to work with. "You're just never satisfied." His tone is almost flat, deadpan, but Axel is fairly certain he's just teasing.

"Well, you know, can you blame me?" Axel says, nuzzling at Roxas's hair. "I mean, do you know how good you _feel_?" He tightens his other arm around Roxas's waist.

"Go on," Roxas says. "I'm ready." He rocks forward, his weight on Axel's shoulders, his hips raised so Axel can line up, and then pushes himself back down. He makes the most amazing face as Axel's cock fills him, like he's really _feeling_ something for once, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slack like it's too much for him to bear.

"Yes," Axel whispers, "yes yes yes," holding on tight as Roxas settles into his lap to ride his cock.

Roxas gives him a crooked little smile, like a real boy with a heart, and rocks down hard. "You're so, mm, easy to please."

Axel smiles back -- he can't feel the warmth he should at that look on Roxas's face, but he can remember what it was like, and for now that'll have to be enough. "You're just talented that way," he says. Roxas never takes him seriously anyway. "Don't know what it is about you."

"Flatterer," Roxas says, moving Axel's hand to his cock. "I bet you say that to all the boys."

"What makes you think," Axel asks, running his thumb over the ridge on the underside of Roxas's cock, "that there are other boys?"

Roxas laughs. "If you had a heart," he says, "I'd accuse you of trying to, ah, be romantic right then." His cheeks are flushed, which can't be anything but the pure physical response to Axel's hand sliding on his cock and Axel's cock thrusting in his ass, but it still looks good.

Axel grins, and pulls Roxas down to kiss him, because the first thing he can think to say is _If I had a heart, you could be right_, and he's pretty sure that even if _Roxas_ had a heart, it would be a bad move. That's the last thing you want when you're fifteen, right? To have your best friend start coming on to you?

So he just sticks his tongue in Roxas's mouth instead, and Roxas moans, rocking on top of him, and Axel hopes they can let it go for now. When the Organization gets its act together, he'll be able to be somebody again, and there'll be plenty of time to say stupid mushy things to Roxas after that.

Once he knows what it's like to really feel.


End file.
